


Frontiers

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Egg Baby, M/M, Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins and Teddy contemplate their egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontiers

**Author's Note:**

> Another Egg baby fic. Unrelated to the Vell Series. Written in chat and compiled for posting.

Tommy tilts his head and Billy almost doesn't want to know the question that's almost certainly going to come out of his mouth.

"So...How'd you...come about the little darling?"

"Are you...attempting to be delicate?" Billy snorts, laughter not too far behind.

"I thought I'd give it a shot," Tommy replies with a shrug.

They both look at the not so little green egg nestled comfortably within it's nest of sheets.

When Teddy comes in, they're still looking at it. Each of them silent, heads tilted in a comical mirror.

"...Hey guys..."

"How long did it take you to push out, Teddy?" Tommy greets, sans preamble.

"Um...what?" Teddy replies intelligently.

Tommy hooks a thumb at the bed, where the egg is safely - and they assume comfortably - nestled. "That MUST have hurt."

Teddy blinks and looks at their egg. Caught off guard - no one's ever really ASKED like that, but then again: Tommy - he scrubs a hand against the back of his neck and smiles. An odd sort of laugh, much like a stilted 'hehehe' finding its way up from the nerves in his belly.

"Actually," Billy says, turning to look at him. "I don't think you've ever said. Did it?"

Teddy sighs. It was one thing to have to explain to his husband that yes, he was pregnant. SURPRISE! It had been an entirely different thing when his pregnant bulge had manifested in the form of a hard, oval shape tucked up in their bed one afternoon.

But Billy is making that face at him. The one that says 'I love you and I'm concerned.' So he takes a moment to think about it.

The twins look at him, unconsciously pulling the same expression. From the fall of their hair to the placement of their feet. Sometimes he forgets just how alike they are when no one is really paying it any attention.

"It was...uncomfortable," he hedges.

The twins don't seem to think this is enough of an answer, as neither make to comment further. Teddy feels a little cornered.

"Like...okay...just, it's weird, okay? It's an alien thing. And it's weird. And I wasn't expecting to do it, but here we are."

The twins look to the egg again, then back at Teddy. Teddy wants to point out it's incredibly intimidating when they do that, but he can't quite find the words.

"So, you DID push it out," Tommy says, a slow smirk taking over his face.

Teddy goes red and looks aside.

Billy's eyebrows raise slightly, but he thankfully doesn't say anything.

"Where FROM?"

Teddy's so shocked, he almost answers. But when he looks at Tommy, mouth hanging open slackly and eyes slightly wide, the speedster's shoulders are shaking with laughter and those familiar lights are dancing in his eyes.

A pillow catches him in the back of the head and Tommy turns to face his brother, who has no pillow in his hands, but the traces of power, bright and blue linger between them.

"Excuse me," Billy says primly, as if there hadn't been a random act of minute violence a moment before. "Can we leave my husband's PARTS out of this?"

Tommy is across the small distance so quickly, Teddy's not even blinked. He's not entirely sure they shouldn't have tipped over. But, Tommy's been doing similarly for ages, and Billy is so accustomed to it, he never startles. The silver haired speedster drapes himself over his twin's back, arms about his and chin to his shoulder. "What about YOUR parts, Bill?" he teases with a cheshire-like grin.

Billy snorts, leaning back into his brother. "Nothing remotely new or interesting there, Tom."

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen it."

Teddy raises an eyebrow. There is not a single moment he can recall that would have required for them to be even remotely naked around one another. Half naked, certainly, but completely?

"EARTH TO TEDDY!"

He blinks, startled to find both of them looking at him. Tommy is waving at him so quickly his hand's a blur. Teddy manages to get his bearings but all too late as Tommy's grin suddenly reappears.

"Why THEODORE ALTMAN!! Were you just picturing me NAKED?!"

Teddy flushes despite himself.

Tommy explodes with glee.

Billy sighs, but he doesn't look angry, so Teddy figures he's probably in the clear. Probably.

"You wanna SEE?" he taunts.

"It's nothing he hasn't already seen!" Billy snaps without much heat.

"Yeah, probably not," Tommy agrees, squeezing him.

Teddy isn't sure when they started doing that. Mending potential rifts before they even had the chance to grow, but he is damn glad it has been so perfectly cultivated between them.

"So!" Tommy says, and suddenly he has their egg in hand. "WOW this is HEAVY!"

Teddy and Billy both make to catch it, but Tommy's stronger - and remarkably gentler - than he looks, and their egg is safely tucked back in its blankets a moment later. Tommy cheerfully adds the pillow Billy'd used against him earlier; placing it atop the egg, accompanied by a good pat.

Their egg looks sort of packaged now, and it's almost funny. It probably WOULD be funny, if Teddy didn't know with every part of himself that there was a living, growing child in there. Though, when the hatching was going to happen, he couldn't be certain.

He and Billy were sort of winging it. With a little help from the senior Avengers. Though no one really had much information.

There were some days Teddy REALLY missed Kl'rt.

Tommy crouches down and leans into the bed, arms sprawled and gaze intensely assessing.

"Tom?" Billy asks after a moment, with some concern.

Tommy frowns and tilts his head, fingers running swiftly, though gently across the shell.

"Tommy," Billy says again, stomach clenching slightly. "What is it?"

They have had a long time to get used to Tommy and the way he processed the world. Any time he was still for any measured length, there was generally something WRONG.

"Tommy, PLEASE."

His twin looks to him and it's as if he's drawn out of some trance.

"What did you notice?" Teddy asks, dread starting to creep into his own body, as if he hadn't had enough sleepless nights already.

Tommy sniffs and rocks back on his heels. His hands find each other, lacing at the base of his skull and he looks at it again. "I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" Billy and Teddy ask together, trying not to give into panic.

Tommy cocks his head and drops into the bed. He runs an index finger along the side of their egg, and taps it. "Do you think twins could fit in here?"

It's a valid question. Teddy notices Billy's shoulders relax, even as his stomach is twisting. TWINS. Oh God.

It was odd enough that any of this was happening to them, but TWINS?!

Billy closes the distance between them, settling beside his twin on the bed, hips touching. Tommy's busy stroking the egg, and Billy leans over him to touch it too. Wraps around him, drapes a leg over him and suddenly they're fascinated.

Teddy will admit to being interested himself. In a panicked, unprepared father sort of way. But just watching them eases his growing anxiety.

After all, it isn't as if twins would be any LESS loved in their family. And given the history, it wasn't all THAT unlikely.

"Thinking about names yet?" Tommy asks, as Billy's head tilts, their hair mixing. Dark and light, and so much contrast. They are as much opposites as they are the same. But they will always have each other.

Billy hums. "Not sure. We were sort of waiting."

"Better to be prepared," his twin replies, as their fingers lace over the egg's side. "Besides, if it IS twins, you need to be doubly prepared. I am NOT going to stand for badly named twins, William. Not MY nephews."

"Could be nieces," Billy counters.

"Or one of each," Tommy agrees with a shrug.

Teddy finds himself draw to them, though he sits on the trunk against the foot of the bed. In between the door and their egg, with the twins on the other side. He watches them stroke it, more interested now than before. And while he knows they'll be happy with anything - really their egg is a precious miracle in and of itself - he can understand why twins would be so alluring, so important.

And he thinks, twins wouldn't be so bad. They'd probably even be fun.

At least, he thinks, until they manifested.

Looking askance at the pair on the bed he sighs and gives in.

Knowing their family, they were in for the ride of their lives as soon as the shell cracked. He smiled, laying on his side and placing his hand over the egg, mirroring their joint touch, and encircling it in safety and love.

Bring it on!


End file.
